


Studying or Something

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Future Fic, It’s only a little dw, Mild Sexual Content, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia is struggling with her studying so Yohane offers an unknown “reward” to help...
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Studying or Something

Dia was tired; it had been a long day of college classes, sorting things, and dealing with Mari. Her studying mocked her, asking for more work. She just wanted to snuggle up in bed and nap for a bit but she tried to motivate herself.

Now she was at her desk, bored out of her mind. She hummed to herself, getting an idea. Grabbing her phone, she dialed up Yohane. Her friend/possibly crush but she was ignoring all that.

A confused voice answered. “Dia-san? What is it?”

“I need motivation.”

A few seconds passed by. 

“For what?” Yohane asked, still baffled though it was a rather sudden call after all.

“Studying.” Dia hummed. Did she want Yohane to be proud of her? “This should do the trick though. Now I have to study or else I’d let the person I told down and failure is not an option for a Kurosawa.”

“Is that how you do it? Wow.” Yohane chuckled before sighing. “You always like to pressure yourself, huh? Whatever, you do you.” 

“Is it that unusual? I work best under pressure after all-”

“I’d say you’ve got Stockholm syndrome.” Yohane cut her off casually. “Hey Dia-san… Text me when you’re done with your quest and the great Fallen Angel Yohane-sama will reward you immensely for your triumphs.”

Not trusting Yohane completely but seeing no other option, Dia hastily agreed as she asked herself how bad could a reward be?

Ending the call, Dia got back to studying much more motivated this time. Her plan had worked and she could now get her work done in a focused bliss. 

An hour passed by and that was when she decided to stop this session. 

Picking up her phone she texted Yohane as agreed and waited. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was about the idea of this reward. When she heard the ping of a new message, Dia’s heart skipped a beat. Quickly opening it up, she was astounded to see a indecent picture of Yohane.

Not knowing how to react, Dia locked her phone and placed it facedown on the table. After a minute her phone started to ring. Dia panicked and answered it, hearing Yohane’s voice. 

“Don’t kill me for the picture, it was a joke. I’ve got something else for your reward alright-”

“Oh.” Why was she slightly disappointed? “Right. It was a terrible and very inappropriate joke.”

A devilish laugh came through the phone. “Could it be? My little demon was charmed by the great Fallen Angel and now has to suffer an eternity of pain and misfortune as punishment for giving into her sinful desires?”

“You’ve got it all wrong!” Dia protested, going as red as her image color. 

“You want me so bad.” Yohane sounded way too amused by that idea. “I made you matcha pudding but it’s enduring a freezing trial first… That was supposed to be the reward.”

“You made me pudding?”

“It is extremely green!” She giggled and Dia didn’t like the way her heart fluttered. “One spoonful will make you want to fall from grace with Yohane!”

Dia was still wrestling with the fact she did absolutely want to. “Thank you…”

“I’ll be around tomorrow with it. Oh, and that picture? Feel free to gaze upon it as much as you like- Just don’t send it to anyone!”

“What kind of person do you think I am? I will do neither!” Her cheeks became even redder in embarrassment but she was mostly offended at the suggestion she would do anything as disrespectful as share a picture like that.

“Good luck Dia-chan, don’t stay up all night _studying!”_ With that, Yohane ended the call.

Sometimes she could be so annoying but Dia decided not to let Yohane’s actions get to her. She promptly ignored all thoughts and desires. Forcing her hands to open a textbook and focusing her mind on doing a little more work. It didn’t work; she was way too distracted. Dia gave up, and ended up looking at the picture again… 

Well, that sort of ruined her plans for studying.


End file.
